


Shower

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: One shower might not be enough.





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).



> Creation: 2019-03-30 07:08am to 07:21am

Having his cock and balls grabbed and played with from behind wasn't exactly what Tezuka had had in mind after his solitary shower.

''Don't turn. Just relax into it.''

The body behind him was firm and strong and the touches did feel good even when they got more daring. So Tezuka relaxed, not bothered much by not yet knowing who was bringing them about.

''That's it. Let yourself be guided into the pleasure. Let it build slowly but gradually.''

Tezuka whimpered. Whoever that person was must have watched him for some time to know that he normally sought the end as fast as possible.

''Ssh. Relax for me. Good.''

Two fingers intruded that moment and Tezuka gasped, humping them without thought. A deep groan reverberated through the clubroom when they found his prostate, massaging it while others played with the crown of his cock.

''Slowly. Don't fight.''

''Please.''

The gasp was almost voiceless and he still couldn't place the voice. But then those beautiful fingers got more insistent and the ones on his prostate almost drummed a tune right into it. When his crown felt a nail being inserted into its slit, his body gave up and came all over the hand that was holding it - much more than he normally did.

A light chuckle met his predicament.

''I think you need another shower, Tezuka. Not solitary this time.''

Finally turning, Tezuka looked steadily into the darker eyes.

''Why?''

''Because you are more for the direct approach. Not words.''

Having no way to dispute the truth, Tezuka nodded. Taking his companion's hand and the toiletries in the other, he smiled softly.

''Come, Inui.''

Inui smiled back. 

''With pleasure.''


End file.
